


“i wish i were heather” - iwaoi

by http_carat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Oikawa Tooru, POV Iwaizumi Hajime, Sad Iwaizumi Hajime, Sad with a Happy Ending, a little bit sad, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/http_carat/pseuds/http_carat
Summary: - it all started with a sweater oikawa let iwaizumi borrow.i wrote this while listening to conan grey’s song, ‘heather’.[lowercase is intended]
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru & Iwaizumi Hajime, Oikawa Tooru/Iwaizumi Hajime
Comments: 9
Kudos: 170





	“i wish i were heather” - iwaoi

**Author's Note:**

> this is a short story i originally posted in wattpad but that got absolutely no attention so here i am 🥺

_♪ song: heather - conan grey_ ♪

_i still remember,_

"trashy-kawa." iwaizumi says as he walks up to oikawa, who was distracted by his phone.

_third of december._

"oh hi iwa-chan!" oikawa turns his phone off, slipping it into his pocket, "ready to go?"

iwaizumi nods and they started walking, they did this every day, it's always just the two of them walking side by side, to school and back to home.

_me in your sweater,_

"oh right, loser-kawa." iwaizumi suddenly stops, oikawa stops and tilts his head to the side, curious.

"here's your sweater. thanks for letting me borrow it." iwaizumi pulls out a neatly folded sweater from his hand, stretching his hand out to give it to oikawa.

_you said it looked better,_

"i totally forgot about that," oikawa chuckles, "hmm but iwa-chan."

"what?" iwaizumi asked confused as to why oikawa wasn't grabbing the sweater.

_one me, than it did you_

"i think it looks better on you than me" oikawa pouts playfully.

_only if you knew,_

iwaizumi's face heats up, and his heart skipped a beat.

_how much i liked you,_

"stop being so annoying and take the dam sweather shitty-kawa." iwaizumi shoves the sweater to oikawa's chest and looks away, trying to avoid eye contact.

_but i watched your eyes,_

oikawa laughs and he grabs the sweater, "so cold as always, iwa-chan!"

"tsk whatever." iwaizumi scoffs, and they started walking again.

"ah you washed and ironed it too!" oikawa states as he looks at the sweater.

"i did. what do you take me for? a slob?"

"of course not iwa-chan." oikawa smiles gently.

iwaizumi wished he could just starte at oikawa and his stupidly cute smile all day long. but he'll never admit it or say it out loud, especially to oikawa.

_as she walks by,_

"tooru!"

the two boys heads turn back to see a shorter girl run up to them.

"hi miyuki!" oikawa have her a bright smile. the girl, miyuki, walked next to oikawa.iwaizumi felt himself walk a little slower, falling behind a few steps from the other two who were too into their conversation to notice.

_what a sight for sore eyes,_

"iwa-chan, this is my friend miyuki. miyuki, this is iwazumi."

"hello iwaizumi!" she smiles sweetly and waved at him.

"hi" iwaizumi gives her a small smile

"i walked by the gym while you were practicing, your sets are so powerful!" the girl started talking to oikawa again,

_brighter than a blue sky,_

iwaizumi tunes them out and just goes along with walking behind them. the more iwaizumi stares at the girl, the more he can see her charms. her personality is bubbly and sweets, and her whole aura is bright.

_she's got you mesmerized,_

it makes his chest ache, but iwaizumi can't help but think that the two would look good together if they were a couple.

the two were excitingly talking laughing at each other's jokes, and complimenting the other.

_while i die._

he can see the light pink blush that's all over both of their faces.

_why would you ever kiss me?_

a small realization hit iwaizumi because he lets himself over think, does oikawa ever smile like that when he's talking to iwaizumi?

_i'm not even half as pretty._

'you're so stupid iwaizumi' he thought.

she's a bubbly, bright, sweet girl, while he was just a grumpy, and hard person to be around.

_you gave her your sweater,_

iwaizumi zoned in when he heard the two talk about a sweater, more specifically,the sweater oikawa recently let iwaizumi wear.

"here, you can wear my sweater." oikawa holds the sweater out to the girl.

"really? thank you so much tooru!" the girl jumps and hugs oikawa, he hugs her back.

_it's just polyester._

iwaizum's eyes focused on the sweater, right before the girl grabbed it from oikawa.

he didn't know why his heart still shattered into a billion pieces, oikawa doesn't even belong to him.

_but you like her better,_

"i bet it will look good on you."

wow, he didn't know that his heart could be shattered even more.

'i guess oikawa broke a record'

_wish i were heather._

"oi, oikawa." oikawa and miyuki turned back and looked at iwaizumi. oikawa was visibly confused, because iwaizumi didn't use any nickname for him.

"my mom needs me home. i'm going to go first." iwaizumi looked everywhere but at the two while he was talking.

"oh—"

before oikawa could say what he wanted to iwaizumi quickly walked past them, not even saying a goodbye.

"..ok."

_watch as she stands with her holding your hand._

the next day iwaizumi walks to where him and oikawa wait for each other while to walk tot school together. but befor iwaizumi could even get to that spot he say oikawa and miyuki from a distance.

if yesterday wasn't enough torture, today's view was worst.

they were holding hands.

_put your arm around her shoulder,_

and she was wearing the sweater.

_now i'm getting colder._

he decided that he was going to take a different path to school today, with out oikawa. or without oikawa and miyuki.

he starts to over think again,

_but how could i hate her?_

'maybe this is it, oikawa finally stops playing around with girls and actually settles down for the special one.'

_she's such an angel_

she's perfect for oikawa, she'll take care of oikawa.

_but then again, kinda wish she were dead_

but then he'll be left behind, just like yesterday.

when iwazumi arrives at school he goes to his classroom and sits down at his seat, which was next to the window. he lays his head down and stares at out the window.

_as she walks by,_

he sees oikawa and miyuki walking hand in hand, laughing.

he blinks, and they're gone.

_what a sight for sore eyes,_

'damn, i'm going crazy now, seeing stuff.'

_brighter than the blue sky,_

he feels his phone ding and he pulls it out and looks at the notifications,all from oikawa.

trashy-kawa :)

_**where r u?** _

_**iwa-chan?** _

_**what happened :(??** _

he smiles a bit while his heart races from getting messages from oikawa, but he quickly shook it off due to the events from yesterday and a few moments ago. he started at his phone for a while before he tapped on it to reply back.

**_i went to school early had something i needed to do_ **

_**sorry** _

_she's got you mesmerized,_

he quickly got another text message from oikawa.

_**oh why didn't you didn't tell me 😭** _

_**luckily miyuki was there or i would've had to walk to school all lonely** _

_while i die._

he let out a fake laugh, a painful one.

_**yeah** _

_why would you ever kiss me?_

the whole day went on with oikawa and miyuki being glued to each other's sides. while iwaizumi turned the corner everytime the two came into this view.

not only that, but iwaizumi wasn't being himself the whole day, it even got to the point where he slacked off during volleyball practice. everyone around him noticed, of course oikawa noticed too.

oikawa couldn't take it anymore, he decided to talk to iwaizumi after practice. he waited at the same signature place like yesterday.

iwaizumi was the last one to leave, and he was about to walk past oikawa without noting him, but oikawa stopping him.

_i'm not even half as pretty,_

"iwa-chan." oikawa grabbed his arm and pulled him back, "why have you been avoiding me?"

"i wasn't avoiding you, let me go." iwaizumi chuckles and tries to tug his arm away.

"hajime."

his heart beats, oikawa rarely falls him by his first name.

"let go of me, shitty-kawa. i wasn't avoiding you or anything." he tried again.

_you gave her your sweater,_

"is it because of miyuki?" oikawa asked one a serious tone.

_it's just polyester,_

"are you jealous?"

_but you like her better._

"because you like her?"

_i wish i were heather._

"stupid." iwaizumi says under his breath.

"what?"

_wish i were heather._

"stupid!" iwaizumi turns around and he couldn't hold back his emotions anymore, which he usually could hide with a breeze, but he just couldn't anymore.

"you are so fucking stupid! you don't see it do you? yeah i'm jealous, but i'm not jealous of you air headed idiot!"

_wish i were heather._

"i.." oikawa was taken back by iwaizumi's sudden break, "i don't get what your saying."

iwaizumi laughs as a tear slides down his cheek, "of course you don't get it, why do i even bother with your obvious ass."

"no hajime! tell me, explain it to me until i understand."

"damn it tooru. i fucking love you! i've loved you for a long time. you and your stupid loving personality, your volleyball skills that leave me in awe, and your fucking stupid ugly cute face that makes me want to punch you."

"hajime—"

oikawa was shocked, he's never seen his best friend break this much, sure he's seen him cry when they lose games but this was different. seeing him like this made oikawa want to punch himself.

_why would you ever kiss me?_

"but i know you don't like me back. you like miyuki! i know i should be supportive and and help you but i just can't help but want to be the one in her spot."

_i'm not even half as pretty,_

"but she's so has such a loveable personality, she's perfect for you and i'm nothing like her.”

"hajime"

_you gave her your sweater,_

"all i do is just push you around and insult you hoping that would hide the fact that i liked you so damn much."

"hajime"

_it's just polyester,_

"i'll just leave you two alone from now on, i'm just in the way."

_but you like her better._

"hajime, stop!" oikawa yells.

iwaizumi stops and looks at the slightly taller boy, oikawa brought up his hand and whipped a tear that was sliding down iwaizumi's cheek.

"i thought i was the stupid one, but turns out you are." oikawa starts and it was iwaizumi's turn to be confused, "i love you too hajime. but i thought you didn't like be back, i tried to distract myself by spending time with all those girls, but i couldn't get you off my mind. miyuki's just a friend, and her borrowing my sweater was just a friendly gesture because her's got ruined. i would let you wear all of my clothes if you wanted. and the hand holding was just something she suggested and i couldn't do anything but go along with it. i'm sorry for being so oblivious and hurting you."

it was sickens for a bit before oikawa spoke again, "can i kiss you?"

_wish i were.._

hajime smiled brighter than the moon was shining.

"yes you idiot."

**Author's Note:**

> hii thanks for reading lol this is my first story, short story i’ve posted on here so i hope you liked it.


End file.
